In the field of dispensing devices, in particular intended for household purposes, for example dispensing detergent fluids, there is the need of having devices suitable for the concurrent dispensing of two or more fluids kept separately in a tank.
Such need is generally related to the need of combining the two fluids only on the surface to be cleaned, due to the deleterious effects that the combination of such fluids would cause to the structure of the device.
Or, such need is related to the need of keeping the two fluids separate into the tank, for proper storage, combining them upon dispensing or a few seconds before that.
Some dispensing devices known in the field provide for the concurrent dispensing of two fluids kept separate in a tank.
However, such constructions are clearly derived from a simple coupling of two dispensing devices, each suitable for dispensing a single fluid, actuated by a single trigger.
An embodiment according to the description above is shown, for example, in document EP0715899.
There is therefore the need of having a dispensing device for the concurrent dispensing of two or more fluids kept separately in a tank which should be designed for such precise purpose and which should therefore provide for a limited number of components and an optimum operation.